


A Flip of the Game

by RouvaWuoti



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brio - Freeform, Dark, Eventual Smut, Everything must go, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good girls, Lust, Sexual Content, episode s02e04: Pick your poison, episode s02e05: everything must go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouvaWuoti/pseuds/RouvaWuoti
Summary: Rio fights with himself after hooking up with Beth and decides to flip his game again - this time, against his better judgment.





	1. Chapter 1

Rio was furious. He was furious with Elizabeth. He was furious with himself. And he was furious with the joke of a husband who was the reason he’d met her in the first place.

He was sitting in his favorite bar, the same one he’d seen Elizabeth last night. Yesterday, he’d been planning to have a drink or two in order to celebrate his freedom after quitting his business and then go home and plan a surprise holiday in Hawaii for his son. And there she had been. As well as he knew his own name, he'd known she had come on purpose.

As soon as his eyes had hit hers he’d known. Elizabeth had been staring at him with such a gleam in her eyes that he couldn’t have turned his head away from her. But it hadn’t been only her eyes. Lust had been radiating from her every gesture and expression. it was a miracle her dumbass husband hadn’t noticed anything. Her eyes certainly hadn’t been on him and her lust had been directed completely elsewhere - Rio could have felt it like a web spinning around him.

He pressed the tea mug in his hand and let the heat penetrate his hand until it hurt. He’d done his best and it hadn’t been enough. What a surprise. That good housewife gone bad had overwhelmed his thoughts and dreams since months and after the longest and most painful eye fucking in the history of the mankind he’d given in.

He hadn’t been drunk but alcohol had gnawed away the sharpest edges of his reason. However, that was no excuse. He was famous for his self-control and a couple of drinks had never made him do something stupid. But yesterday his self-control had succumbed to his desire for her. As he couldn’t have remembered why it was a bad idea even to touch Elizabeth, he’d just stared at her, waiting for her to make a move.

A hot surge of almost agonizing lust shot through his spine and made his cock twitch and harden as he remembered what had happened. He’d seen the way her full lips had parted, her cheeks burnt, her fingers twisted a strand of hair. He’d seen how she’d pressed her thighs together under the table. Goddamned. He could still see that. The image was branded in his mind.

Rio winced when he remembered how mesmerized he’d been. Because of a woman. He didn’t do mesmerized. He didn’t do irrational. He didn’t get lost in a woman’s eyes or body the way he had with Elisabeth.

When she’d left the table, hips swaying, he’d followed without hesitation like a good little puppy. The puppy had disappeared, though, as soon as he’d reached the bathroom door. Instead, the craving beast inside him had taken over as soon as Elisabeth had locked the door, turned and lifted the hem of her dress.

It had been an inconceivable relief to act according to his needs.

He’d fucked her with such desperation that he’d lost his mind. He’d only heard her moans growing louder, only felt her hot wetness, her voluptuous body writhing against him. In that short period of time he’d bitten, sucked and squeezed as many inches of her soft flesh as he could.  
It hadn’t been tender or loving. It had been like a battle. A battle on who’d get more, faster, harder, deeper. God, how good was it to battle with Elizabeth.

He’d loved arguing with her from the start but the sex…it had blown his mind. And it had only been a mere bathroom quickie. What would it be like to have her in his bed for hours? Days? Years?

Rio slammed his mug against the table. This was exactly why he hadn’t made a move on her. It wasn’t the fact she was married or that they came from different worlds. He’d feared that if he gave in to temptation just once, it would get worse.

Well, here he was. His brain was full of images of the last night and his cock was so hard that he could break bricks with it.

Determined, he furrowed his brows, dug his phone out and started to scroll through some of the resorts in Hawaii he’d had in mind.

Suddenly, a name appeared on the screen. One of his men was calling. He was watching Elizabeth and reporting every evening about her whereabouts. Rio was quite sure what she was up to. His husband had lost their money again and she had been working at the dealership yesterday.

He should say that she didn’t need to be followed anymore. That she was her own boss now. That they were done.

He answered the phone.  
"She’s at the dealership with her husband. They have been there for hours."  
"Okay", Rio slowly answered, deliberating how to proceed.

_Tell him. Call him away. Tell him we’re done. Tell him we’re good. Let her go._

The orders flashed in his mind over and over again but nothing came out. Everything he could think of, was Elizabeth working with that clown, who would probably hurt and disappoint her again. Maybe she’d let him fuck her. Taste her. Smell her.

_Not your business. She’s married to that fuckwit. Forget it. Let it go. Walk away._

If Rio had been furious earlier, his rage was now infernal.

The images of her with her husband were poisoning his mind and made him want to kill the bastard. Or actually, any bastard who’d lay his hand on Elizabeth. On the other hand, the power she had over his mind and body, over his whole goddamned life, made him so pissed he wanted to punish her over and over again. The harsher, the better.

Rio became aware of the surroundings as he heard a click on the other end of the line. His guy had thought the phone call had ended.

Rio drank his tea, paid and stood up. He’d decided to flip his game and even though he wanted to punch himself for it, he couldn’t let go. He didn’t even try lying to himself. He was going to do this because of Elizabeth and nothing else.

He needed to have her again. To get inside of her and consume her. He wanted her begging him to fuck her harder. He wanted her begging. Period. He hated to admit it, but he also wanted to argue with her. To smile with her. And he wanted to get rid of that stupid asshole called Dean Boland for good.

So many things he needed and wanted and yet he felt he had no idea what he was doing. His head felt like a huge beehive.

He’d always known that woman was trouble. He’d known what would happen, sooner or later. He’d known a one night stand wouldn’t be enough. But what he hadn’t known was how impossible it was for him to keep away from her.

He made a call and ordered his men to empty the storage. After a while, he heard that Elizabeth had been there and was heading to the dealership again.

He pressed his teeth together as he tried to guess what they had been doing there.  
Working together happily and planning to build an empire with his fake money? Well, now that the money had gone, they sure as hell weren't all that happy. And they didn’t know it yet, but they had a partner, who’d take a lot more than a cut from the profit.

Rio drove to the dealership and before sneaking in, he picked up a tire iron from the trunk. Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

**_You can have whatever you want._ **

That was all he heard in the haze of rage.

As Rio had arrived at the dealership, he'd been angry, sure, but he'd had a plan. He'd despised himself for the way he was about to submit himself to this...infatuation, but at least he'd had a plan. He'd decided to throw a small show in front of them. He'd planned to negotiate aggressively as always and maybe underline his demands by swinging some tacky sports car once or twice with the tire iron. Nobody but him would know that he'd come back for Elizabeth and not for more money. 

Yeah, that plan hadn't worked out so well.

It hadn't taken long before his fury had boiled over. He'd hated the way Elizabeth had stood there beside her husband, in a united front with Dean Boland. He'd hated the stupid face of her husband. Especially, he'd hated the anxiety on Elizabeth's face when he'd teased her and made her believe he was about to tell her husband about them. In that state of mind, the simple word _"Don't"_ had been too much.

Even if that fucker had complied with his demand of 30%, he'd probably have smashed the car all the same and kept going until there'd only been a yellow wreck and tiny shards of glass left. His empty threats had only made it easier.

 

**_You can have whatever you want._ **

Rio knew Elizabeth hadn't meant it the way he'd heard it but he didn't care. She'd said exactly what he needed to hear. And he was about to hold her to her words. 

-60 percent? , he suggested even though he couldn't care less.

-Fine!, she retorted feistily. 

Rio had a hard time not laughing at the irritated expression on her face. 

 _From furious anger to an overwhelming urge to laugh. You're in so deep_ , Rio thought to himself.

As he walked away, Elizabeth followed him to the door. 

\- Why? , she demanded behind him and Rio turned to look at her. 

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a mischievous grin.

\- Why what?

\- You said you're out. 

Elizabeth's voice was frustrated but her eyes were wide and wandering on his face, her cheeks flushed. Her breast was heaving and Rio let his gaze linger on her curves. She might be irritated but she was also turned on. Rio wanted to grab her hair and crush his lips against hers, rip her clothes off and fuck her in front of her husband. Maybe against that neon Corvette.

\- Whatever.

Elizabeth's expression was blank, uncertain, and Rio wanted to laugh out loud.

\- What do you mean? , she then asked.

\- Whatever. You know it's a whole lotta more than 60 percent.

_________________________

Beth had twisted and turned all night. The scene at the dealership had made her blood boil - and not with fear or anger. Rio's rage had made her upset, but every violent hit of the tire iron against the car had also made her body ache for dark, churning desire. His words had made it even worse.

She'd told herself it was all insane and tried to push the images away. Images of Rio ruining the car and images of Rio fucking her as mercilessly as he'd handled the vehicle. Now it was almost 7 o'clock in the morning and she was desperate.

_Nobody knows you're now into violent bursts of anger. Just do it._

Beth sighed and took her vibrator from the drawer of the nightstand. As soon as she started pleasing herself, Rio appeared before her.

He smashed the table lamp and Beth flinched. She heard the crashing sound in her head, felt it between her legs. God, she loved it. Rio kept destroying her bedroom and after every nonchalant swing of the iron, he turned to look at her, his dark eyes almost void of any emotion. If there was something to see, it was mild speculation, a question, after every hit. Beth's mind and body gave the same answer over and over again, louder every time.

_Yes! Do it! Do what you want. I don't care!_

Beth felt her orgasm build and saw Rio turning to her, towering over her, staring down at her. She remembered how hard he'd been inside her, as hard as the tire iron. She heard his words in her head when she shut her eyes. 

_I'm gonna wreck you so hard. And you're gonna give me whatever I want._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Rio disappeared and Beth fell back to reality, her body unsatisfied and Rio's words echoing in her mind. Her husband needed something. Too bad she didn't need anything from _him_.

_________________________

Rio had been agitated as he'd sat down to the table in the bar. Elizabeth had sounded worried on the phone and of course, he'd come running like a love-sick dog. If his men only knew that he'd rescheduled an important meeting with a major partner to save a poor housewife in trouble, they'd be laughing their asses off right now.

Now that he'd learned it was about their rotten egg, he was annoyed. The other women kept explaining something but Rio had serious problems acknowledging their presence. He'd always had problems to see other people if Elizabeth was around, but now it had become impossible. Rio's eyes stayed locked with Elizabeth's.

\- What did I say about your rotten egg?

He couldn't help rubbing it a little bit in Elizabeth's face.

Of course, she didn't give a damn, only defied him as always. The woman didn't have the sense to be afraid of him. She demanded, she defied, she argued and she ran to him as soon as there was any kind of problem. Like if the cops showed up at her door. As if it was her birthright. For a moment Rio tried to muster up some real anger. Who did she think he was? Her servant? A fairy godfather? A knight in shining armor? 

After a couple of second's pointless struggle in his head, he gave up. The problem was, that he actually liked it all far too much. He liked that Elizabeth trusted him to make bad things go away.

For fuck's sake, he was a lost case. He'd never been anybody's servant but it sure as hell seemed, he was about to start pretty soon. Rio ordered another vodka schnapps and decided to make her pay for his services, at least. Not that he needed any money, not one dollar, but he felt less vulnerable if he made it look like business. Like he couldn't care less.

 _Talk about keeping up appearances_ , he thought to himself wryly.

In truth, all he wanted was to go and save Elizabeth no matter what the cost. Now he even had a chance to impress the girl. It was easy to kill somebody but to make that kind of problem go away without harming anyone...well, that was a challenge. That needed some special skills.

Rio pondered what kind of amount would be enough to shake her life up. Two hundred thousand dollars, he then decided after a short consideration.

\- I'm gonna need 200 hundred G's. Fresh.

As soon as he heard the shocked gasps, he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from grinning.

Rio was curious. He knew Elizabeth would survive but he wanted to see, what she would come up with.

What a pity she didn't need another bathroom break, though. Well, he needed more anyway. Now that he'd accepted this craving was beyond his control, he could just as well go home and make an elaborate plan on how to make her scream his name. Rio swore to himself that she would. And she would not only scream. She would beg, sob and cum. So many times she would lose count. So many times she would lose her mind. Just like she'd made him lose his.

 


End file.
